marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 663
| StoryArc = Spider-Island | StoryTitle1 = The Return Of Anti-Venom, Part One: The Ghost of Jean DeWolff | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = Klaus Janson | Colourist1_1 = Matt Hollingsworth | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor1_2 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis1 = In Queens, NYC, Anti-Venom is chasing down a lead at the docks to bust a drug smuggling operation run by Mister Negative, aka Martin Li. But when he arrives, he spots Negative's goons running for their lives. Anti-Venom grabs one of them, who claims that the Wraith is after him. Surprised that the thug is more scared of the ghost of Jean DeWolff than him, he throws his captive in the water. At the moment, a female Wraith pounces on one of the goons, Ronnie Chin and attempts to force him to reveal how Mister Negative is conducting his drug trade. She shows her face to be really Jean DeWolff and disappears into mist, just as Anti-Venom spots her. The next morning, Peter Parker and Carlie Cooper are getting up from bed. The latter gets going to the same crime scene where Wraith was. Meanwhile, Peter heads to Horizon Labs, where he tests an impact resistant helmet. He then goes to his private lab to figure out what other gadgets to create for Spider-Man. He comes up with web shooters that can fire both a barrage and a wide net. He then sneaks out of Horizon as Spider-Man and buys a copy of the American Science Journal and goes crazy that he's featured in the magazine. He calls his Aunt May, who is handing out copies of the magazine with Jay Jameson. However, the place they are at is the F.E.A.S.T. shelter, where Anti-Venom in disguise is staking out Mister Negative/Martin Li. Negative goes out as Li and shakes May's hand. Contact causes her to briefly remember seeing Li execute one of his lackeys before he erased it, causing her to pass out. Anti-Venom berates himself for not acting quickly enough. Meanwhile, in Queens, Chin confesses everything to the police, out of fear that Wraith will get to him. Carlie pulls Captain Watanabe aside, reminding her that back when Mysterio was faking people coming back from the dead, Jean's face was the next on his list and only Watanabe, Carlie and Spider-Man knew about it. Watanabe claims that she destroyed the mask. Carlie then secretly slips her cell phone into her captain's pocket. Back at the shelter, as May is wheeled into an ambulance, Negative/Li takes the opportunity to drive off in his limousine. An enraged Anti-Venom then takes the opportunity to pounce. Spider-Man spots him on the way to see Aunt May. But his interference allows Negative/Li to escape. Anti-Venom admonishes Spider-Man for letting Negative get away and starts pounding him into unconsciousness. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * ** * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * * ** ** ** ** * * * * | Solicit = “The Ghost of Jean DeWolff” ANTI-VENOM returns to help SPIDER-MAN wage war against MISTER NEGATIVE and his criminal empire… whether Spidey wants him to or not. And when an all-new WRAITH enters the fray, will she prove to be a friend or foe? Plus: From the pages of SECRET AVENGERS, a special guest appearance by SHANG-CHI, The Master of Kung Fu! PLUS: "Infested" continues in...the lead-in to SPIDER-ISLAND | StoryTitle2 = Infested, Stage 4: Out of Nowhere | Writer2_1 = Dan Slott | Penciler2_1 = Emma Rios | Inker2_1 = Javier Rodriguez | Colourist2_1 = Edgar Delgado | Letterer2_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor1_2 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Thanks...But No Thanks | Writer3_1 = Todd Dezago | Penciler3_1 = Todd Nauck | Inker3_1 = Todd Nauck | Colourist3_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Editor1_1 = Ellie Pyle | Editor1_2 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Karl * Leonard * Races and Species: * Locations: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links }}